Navidades Weasley
by keisi-san
Summary: —¿Qué te ha traído Santa Claus, Hugo? ¿Ron, no había otra cosa que regalarle? —Esa familia era especial, única y la más maravillosa e increíble que pudieras tener. Por eso decía con orgullo mi nombre. Hermione Weasley. *Pequeña historia navideña de la familia Weasley-Granger*


¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí. Os dejo una pequeña historia de mi familia favorita.

Esto es un regalo para el mejor Rol de Harry Potter, Porttertty. Me hace muy feliz dejándome interpretar a mi personaje favorito.

Esta historia pertenece a J.k. Rowling. Una mujer que nos ha dado algo maravilloso. Una creencia en la magia.

Espero que les guste. Disfruten. Llega un poco tarde esta historia pero a causa del estudio, no le puedo dedicar mucho tiempo.

1-1

Ligeramente abro los ojos. Estaba escuchando ruidos en el piso de abajo. Moviéndome con cuidado para no despertar a Ron, miro el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana.

Parecía que los ruidos iban aumentando en su intensidad. De repente escucho un grito y me levanto deprisa para bajar corriendo al comedor. En cuanto llego a bajo sin apenas aliento veo a dos pequeñas figuras debajo del gran árbol de navidad.

Rose y Hugo estaban abriendo sus regalos de navidad con mucho ímpetu. Suspiro y me apoyo en el cerco de la puerta. Se me había olvidado que hoy era navidad y que los niños se levantan temprano para abrir sus regalos. Pero una cosa, ¿por qué habrían gritado?

Me acerco despacio mientras veo como Rose está impresionada con algo en la mano. Hugo intentaba quitárselo y esta se negaba.

—¿Qué os ha hecho gritar de esa forma?

—¡Mamá! —una Rose de nueve años se dio la vuelta de un respingo—. Me has asustado.

De repente noto los pequeños brazos de Hugo en mis caderas. Este tenía siete y era tan inocente como un peluche.

—No me has contestado. ¿Por qué habéis gritado? —me agacho y abrazo al pequeño. Era muy cariñoso, sobretodo conmigo.

—Grité porque Hugo abrió una caja de cartón y había esto —abre sus manos y se puede ver una pequeña bola de color amarillento. No podía verlo bien y no sabía que era lo que tenía mi hija en sus manos. Me fijo y era un ave. Un pollito recién nacido. ¿Dónde había salido ese animal?

—¿Dónde estaba esa caja, Hugo? —cojo el pollito con mis manos y era una cría de apenas unos días. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un color rojizo naciendo del pico que se extendía hasta la mitad de la cabeza.

—Lo trajo Santa Claus, pero yo no le pedí un animal. Ya tenemos a Crookshanks segundo. ¿Por qué lo ha traído? —la niña se mordía el dedo pensativa. Desde pequeña era muy lista y se daba cuenta de las cosas muy rápido.

—Créeme hija, que yo tampoco lo sé —¿Por qué había un animalito así debajo del árbol de navidad. ¿Lo había comprado Ron sin consultarme?

—Claro, mamá. ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber tú? Santa Claus trabaja solo. Pero yo en mi carta le escribí que quería un libro nuevo de mi escritora favorita y bueno una escoba nueva para volar con papá —cambió su mirada y se dirigió a su hermano que seguía abrazándome—. ¡Hugo! —fruncía su ceño cuando se enfadaba. Eso me recordaba mucho a mí—. ¿No habrás pedido tú un pollito a Santa Claus?

—Le pedí una mascota nueva porque a mí el gato no me quiere. Solo se va contigo y quiero mi propio animal, por eso ese pollito es mío —se separa y se dirige a quitarle el animalito a su hermana. Esos dos siempre estaban peleando, fuera el día que fuera, aunque se querían mucho y protegían.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso enano? Ahora tendrás que cuidar tú al pollo. No quiero que dejes que se encargue mamá. Ella ya tiene suficiente.

—¡Lo cuidaré yo! —me mira con ojos vidriosos—. Lo cuidaré mamá. Lo prometo. Déjame que lo tenga de mascota. Es muy bonito.

Era tan adorable mi niño. Con esa carita angelical y esos ojos tan azules, pero sabía que al final quien se encargaría del animal sería yo. Rose era también pequeña para tener a una criatura a su cargo.

—Hugo. Sabes que es un ser vivo y necesita que lo den de comer y lo cuiden. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —no podía resistir a esa expresión. ¿Por qué mis hijos me hacían chantaje emocional con su dulzura? Me había vuelto demasiado blanda con la maternidad.

—¡Sí, mamá! Lo cuidaré y lo sacaré a pasear.

—No es un perro, Hugo. Y sabes que lo cuidarás tres días y después te aburrirás como haces siempre —Rose miraba con enfado a su hermano mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados. Parecía una persona adulta muchas veces.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la voz ronca de Ron nos sacó de la conversación a todos y dirigimos su atención hacia él. Bajaba bostezando con un pijama oscuro con una camiseta blanca.

—¡Papá, mira lo que me trajo Santa Claus! —con entusiasmo se dirigió corriendo hacia su padre, con la criatura en las manos. La verdad es que estaba sufriendo por su cuidado. Era muy pequeño para ser zarandeado de esa forma.

—Wow, ¿eso es un pollito? —igual de emocionado, Ron cogió a Hugo en brazos. Era muy tierna la imagen pero tendría que hablar seriamente con él. Debía contarme estas cosas. Para un año que le dejo a él todo el trabajo, me trae animales vivos y de granja. Al menos no le ha regalado un Escorbuto. Si no ya lo hubiera matado.

—Sí, papá. El infantil de Hugo, se lo ha pedido a Santa Claus y le ha traído eso. Ya podía haber querido un coche muggle de juguete o un ajedrez mágico.

—Bueno, si el viejo de Santa le trajo una mascota, será porque Hugo quería una mascota —suelta al niño y me mira sonriendo. No entendía que se le había pasado por la cabeza a mi marido pero no se iba a librar de una bronca por esto.

—Rose, no le llames así a tu hermano. Sabes que le gustan los animales, no era raro de esperar una nueva mascota pero de ahí a que "Santa" le traiga un pollito de granja, es un paso. Creo que este año se ha pasado demasiado —miro a Ron con las cejas levantadas y este me sonríe muy plácidamente. A él no le importaba las obligaciones, con hacer feliz a su hijo.

—¡No, está perfecto! –el niño corre al árbol de nuevo, con el animal en sus manos—. Por ahora que se quede en su caja de regalo, pero después, ¿le comprareis una casa para que pueda vivir, verdad? Ya es parte de la familia.

Era imposible. Negarse a esa carita y más como lo decía. Cogía al pollito y lo abrazaba con cuidado.

—Hugo, eres un caprichoso. Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya.

—Pues mira quien habla, la niña de papá. Siempre te compra todo lo que quieres. Además es mi regalo de Santa Claus y mi nuevo mejor amigo.

—Basta ya los dos —me acerco a mis hijos, tranquilamente, mientras Ron lo hacía también. Veríamos que más ingeniosos regalos, había decidido este año regalar a nuestros hijos—. A ver, decirme que más habéis recibido. Rose, tú no me has enseñado nada.

—Me ha traído la escoba que pedí y varios libros. ¡Mira mamá, también me ha traído cuentos muggles! –sacó un par de libros de unos veinte centímetros de largo. Eran de diferentes colores—. Bueno, no son infantiles, son cuentos populares de diferentes lugares.

Los tomo con mis manos y me fijo en que son como los que yo tenía de pequeña. ¿Cómo habría sabido Ron que yo he leído esos cuentos con la edad de Rose? Nunca le había dicho. He leído muchos libros a lo largo de mi vida.

—Son muy bonitos, mi niña. Yo los leí de pequeña. Espero que te gusten —se los devuelvo con cariño en mi mirada. Eran como un recuerdo para mí y que a mi hija le gustasen sería un placer.

—Los leeré en cuento pueda —los deja a un lado y se coge la escoba con sus manos—. Papá, quiero probar la escoba nueva cuanto antes. ¡Me ha traído la escoba que quería! —estaba entusiasmada. A esa niña le encantaba volar como a su padre.

—La probaremos en cuanto volvamos de casa de los abuelos, o mejor, ¿por qué no te la llevas y volamos con todos? Seguro que Albus estará encantado de que se la dejes —como siempre acababa cogiéndola en brazos.

—¡Claro, papá! Seguro me la querrá quitar y él tiene varias.

—Ves cómo eres una niña de papá —Hugo seguía con su regalo en brazos mirando la felicidad de su hermana.

—Cállate enano. Yo no te digo nada, cuando te vas corriendo llorando a abrazar a mamá. Eres un llorón miedoso —Rose ya estaba en el suelo y como de costumbre, intentado discutir con su hermano. Estaban todo el tiempo intentando picarse el uno al otro.

—Rose, que no te tenga que volver a regañar. A ver Hugo, a parte de tu mascota nueva, que más te trajeron.

—Eso, dile algo. Es mala conmigo —me abraza escondiendo su cara en mi cadera. Era un niño muy asustadizo pero tenía siete años, tampoco podías pedirle que mostrara mucho valor.

—No hagas caso a tu hermana, mi vida. Eres un niño estupendo y si algo te da miedo, hay que asustarse. Ya tendrás tiempo de hacerle frente. Mira tu padre, aun con su edad le tiene un pánico horrible a las arañas y ya tiene…

—¿Arañas, dónde? —Ron había pegado un grito de repente.

—¡Ves! Y supuestamente tu padre es un adulto —le muestro a Hugo riéndome. Era increíble el miedo que le tenía a los arácnidos.

—Sí, papá es muy gracioso cuando aparece una araña en el baño.

—No es gracioso, Rose. Siempre tiene que haber una cuando voy al lavabo. Parece que me espera. Como si estuviera hecho a posta. Seguro que as puesto un criadero por la casa para que me despierte por las mañanas —me mira con los ojos entrecerrados—. Eres perversa, Hermione.

—Desde luego, Ron. Cuando compramos la casa, miré específicamente que tuviera una plaga de arañas para ti. Con lo considerada que soy y me llamas malvada —no podía dejar de reír con él.

—Has confesado. Mañana, me vuelvo a casa de mis padres, que ellos nunca me pondrían arañas.

—Que melodramático eres, cariño. Sube a ducharte, para que me pueda arreglar yo después. Habrá que comprar algo para la comida, o ¿sabes si tu madre ya tiene todo?

Bostezando, Ron se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones del comedor con Hugo detrás y su nueva consola muggle.

—No lo sé. ¿No te ha dicho ella nada a ti? A mí no me cuenta esas cosas —coge el mando del televisor. Se había acomodado a la tecnología muggle y le gustaba bastante los programas que emitían—. Sube tú mejor a ducharte antes. Yo quiero estar con los niños un poco antes de ir a la Madriguera.

Sonrío y giro mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Era de esperar. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban era disfrutar con sus dos hijos.

—Deberías hablar más con tu madre, Ron —suspiro—. Está bien. Voy a arreglarme y vigila que Hugo no juegue mucho con ese aparato. Ya sabes que no me gusta nada. Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Santa Claus.

Me asiente y se pone a ver como el niño juega a un videojuego de coches. Mientras tanto Rose se acerca a mí y me abraza con ternura.

—Mamá, yo sé que Santa Claus no existe, pero Hugo no. Por eso finjo. Me han encantado los regalos. Gracias por escogerlos.

—No lo hice yo, cariño. Agradécele a tu padre. Él ideó lo de la "mascota" de tu hermano —le abrazo fuerte. Tenía predilección por su padre, pero siempre venía a mí cuando quería hablar.

—Papá se arrepentirá de habérselo regalado. Estoy segura.

—Seguro, lo hace. Anda, ve con ellos. En un rato partiremos hacia la casa de los abuelos —le doy un beso en la frente a mi pequeña y le guiño un ojo—. Cuando quieras leemos esos libros.

—Estaré encantada, mamá —me da un beso en la mejilla y se va al sillón donde su padre y hermano interactuaban con los juegos muggles de la consola.

Sonrío tiernamente y me doy la vuelta. Aún quedaba mucho día por delante.

Después de unas horas, ya estábamos preparados para partir y como siempre me pasaba la vida gritando a los varones de la casa. Todos los años lo mismo. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

—¡Vamos, daros prisa! Siempre acabamos llegando tarde y todo porque os entretenéis en coger mil cosas que no vais a utilizar después.

—Ya estamos, Hermione. Es que Hugo se marchaba sin su abrigo y tuvimos que subir a coger uno —aparecieron con bolsas en las manos—. He cogido varias escobas por si se necesitan.

—Ron, hay escobas de sobra en casa de tus padres. Además seguramente James y Albus también lleven las suyas. No hace falta que lleves nada. Por cierto. Ya he hablado con tu madre y por lo que veo Charly no viene. Está de viaje.

—Vaya. Yo quería verlo —colocamos a Hugo bien en la chimenea y llamamos a Rose para que se coloque también—. Vas tú con los niños primero y ahora, voy yo después –me acaricia la mejilla y me da un beso corto y tierno—. Feliz navidad, cariño.

—Feliz navidad, Ron —nos metemos dentro de la chimenea, mientras cojo polvos de la Red Flu. Nada más los suelto, nombrando a la Madriguera, nos transporta directamente hasta allí.

La casa estaba en silencio y era bastante raro. Dejamos las cosas en un lado para que no molestasen y me asomo por la ventana trasera. Estaban todos o la gran mayoría en el jardín. No era raro de esperar. Esta familia era aficionada al quidditch. Yo me sentía un bicho raro en comparación. Menos mal que Lucy, la hija pequeña de Percy y Audrey no lo practicaban porque si no me quedaba sola con mis suegros.

—Mamá, vamos fuera con todos. Quiero probar mi nueva escoba —Rose en cuanto llegaba a casa de sus abuelos se ponía eufórica. Era de lo que más le gustaba, pasar tiempo con su familia.

—Esperaos a que llegue vuestro padre y salís con él. Yo voy a ver a vuestra abuela. Conociéndola se encontrará en la cocina.

La niña suspiro molestamente pero se resignó y se fue a sentar a los sillones de la casa con su hermano.

—Esperad a Ron. No quiero que salgáis solos. Si me entero de que lo hacéis me cabrearé o mejor, ¿por qué no venís a saludar a Molly? —me acerco a los niños y les hago un gesto de comprensión.

—Está bien, iremos. Un beso y salimos a jugar… —se escucha el sonido de la llegada de alguien y el humo verde muestra a Ron tras su profundidad—... Ya nada mamá. Saldremos fuera. Papá, mamá dice que nos saques fuera porque quiere que juguemos con la escoba nueva.

—Rose, yo no dije eso —miro a la niña enfadada pero sonrío. Era una niña. ¿Qué iba a hacer? —Llévales a fuera con todos. Deben de estar jugando antes de la comida.

Recibiendo un beso de Hugo, me despido de mi familia y me dirijo a la cocina en busca de la madre de todos esos pelirrojos que tanto dolores de cabeza me han traído.

Llego a la cocina y como supuse ahí estaba con un par de ollas de estofado al fuego. También estaban Audrey y Ginny. ¿Ginny? Qué raro que no fuera la primera en volar.

—Feliz navidad, a todas —enseguida se dieron la vuelta y la primera en venir a recibirme fue esa pelirroja que tanto quería —¿No sabía que estabas aquí? Ya vas madurando en lo referido al quidditch.

—No seas bruja, Hermione —me mira con una expresión rara. Parecía enfadada pero no podía ocultar las ganas de reír.

—Bruja soy a día de hoy —me río y me dirijo a abrazar a Audrey. Ella era una muggle y tenía una relación conmigo más unida.

—¿Cómo estás querida? —no podía faltar el abrazo de Molly Weasley. Ninguno podía ser más especial e intenso. Esa mujer emanaba cariño y amabilidad por los poros de su piel.

—Bien. Cómo siempre, señora Weasley —correspondo su abrazo. Siempre me había tratado como a una hija más. Desde el primer día que los conocí.

—¿Qué te tengo dicho de que me llames así? Molly. Diecisiete años y me sigues llamando igual. No sé qué voy a hacer contigo.

Las mujeres de la sala empezaron a reír y yo tampoco pude contenerme.

—Eso es porque le sigo teniendo el mismo respeto, señora We… Digo Molly. De todas formas, no ha cambiado de apellido, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto puedo llamarla así.

Me mira con los manos en su costado puestas sobre su delantal de cocina. No había cambiado con los años. Solo en aspecto. Su forma de ser seguía intacta.

—Nadie puede rebatirte lo que dices. Por eso estás donde estás y tienes a mi hijo en raya. Menos mal que eligió bien en su tiempo.

—No es para tanto, Molly. Bueno, huele muy bien por aquí —miro los calderos y parecía estofado de carne. También había pavo relleno y pudín. El menú tampoco cambiaba. Era el sino de este día.

—Eso es porque llevamos toda la mañana cocinando. Yo estoy agotada.

—Hija, pero si tú acabas de llegar de tu casa. Audrey, sí que lleva todo el tiempo conmigo —era muy divertido ver las escenas de esta familia.

—Llevo como una hora aquí. Bastante he hecho .Regaña a Hermione que acaba de llegar —Ginny se cruzaba de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la encimera—. Claro, como ella trabaja tanto, tiene excusa para descansar.

—Pregunté para venir y me habéis dicho que no lo hiciera. No hay quien te entienda. No sé cómo Harry lo hace. Debe de haber desarrollado una paciencia infinita.

—Lo hace porque me ama con locura. Soy la diosa de sus sueños —me encantaba hablar con Ginny. No tenía la chispa de su hermano en lo referido al humor pero al ser tan actriz en esos aspectos, te concedía momentos muy divertidos.

—Yo estoy con Hermione. Pobre santo. Lo que debe de aguantar en casa.

—¿Tú también Audrey? —se despega y se dirige con aire indignado a la puerta de la cocina—. Estáis todos contra mí. Me voy a jugar al quidditch. Seguramente me estén esperando para que el juego se ponga interesante y los hombres no me van a juzgar. O son mis hermanos o mi marido —se da la vuelta y se marcha.

—Esta hija mía. Le afectó dejar el equipo —con brío, la señora Weasley removía la comida.

—No, Molly. Su hija ya era así de antes. No tiene remedio —y no lo tenía. Esa pelirroja te podía salir por cualquier lado y sorprenderte.

Antes de que la hora pasase, la comida ya estaba hecha. Teníamos que empezar a preparar la la mesa. Se comía dentro de la casa por el frío que hacía en la calle. Aún no entendía como podían volar con ese tiempo.

Audrey y yo, nos encaminamos hacia al comedor para empezar a colocar una mesa para unas cuantas plazas.

—¿Vendrán Bill y Fleur?

—Qué yo sepa no. Por lo que veo se fueron a Francia a celebrar, con la familia de Fleur, estas navidades. La señora Weasley lo repite mucho con todo de desagrado.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —me río .Molly era una mujer muy protectora con sus hijos y más en estas fechas. Las navidades en la familia Weasley eran muy importantes y se celebraban con mucho amor.

Llegamos al comedor y vemos que están todos dentro con una leve capa de nieve por encima. Estaban sentándose en los huecos libres que veían. Lo bueno de esa casa era la amplitud que poseía y se podían colocar muchos muebles. Tratando de una familia tan grande, era necesario.

—¿Ya os habéis cansado o la nieve os da miedo?

—Muy graciosa, Hermione. ¿Tú sabes lo peligroso que puede ser volar con este tiempo? —George entraba de la mano con Roxanne, mientras Algelina le limpiaba por encima la escarcha acumulada.

—No lo sé. No practico algo tan peligroso —me río y recibo una burla por su parte. Me resigno al gemelo y me dirijo a mi pequeña. Estaba sentada con Albus en un sillón jugando con la consola de Hugo—. ¿Probaste tu escoba nueva, cariño?

-¡Sí y ha sido increíble! –me mira con una sonrisa—. Se la presté a James y Albus. Ellos volaron muy bien, en cambio Hugo se calló. Es muy torpe.

—¿Cómo que Hugo se ha caído? —veo como lo dice tan tranquila—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

—Tranquila, mamá. Papá lo cogió y le está cuidando. Creo que se hizo una herida en la rodilla —la miro seria. Se tendría que preocupar más por su hermano pequeño—. Está bien. Es corte pequeño. Están en el cuarto de atrás con Lily. Ella se quedó a acompañarle —de repente gira su cabeza y sigue jugando con el aparato, centrando toda su concentración—. ¡Mira, Albus! ¡He ganado!

Preocupada me dirijo a la sala donde estaría Ron tratando de curar a Hugo. Sabiendo los conocimientos de medicina de mi marido, me preocupaba que clase de cura podría hacerle,

—Hugo, estate quieto que no te puedo vendar bien la herida —cuando llego veo a Ron forcejeando con el pequeño. Le intentaba vendar en condiciones y el niño no paraba de moverse.

—Hugo, cuanto antes te dejes curar, antes iremos a comer. Ya huelo la comida de la abuela y tengo mucha hambre.

—Ves. Hasta Lily te lo dice. Venga se un pequeño hombre y deja que papá te cure o tendré que llamar a tu madre y ella no será buena. Te dejará inmóvil para que no le molestes y además te regañará por caerte.

—No soy un ogro, Ron —digo desde la puerta. La verdad es que la escena era graciosa. Ron se desvivía por sus hijos—. Que le cuentas al niño de mí. ¿Poniendo a nuestros hijos en mi contra?

—No cariño, eso nunca. Ves la hemos invocado. Te tenías que haber quedado quieto antes.

—¿Ahora soy un genio o algo así? —no puedo evitar reírme. ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? Debía de quererle mucho y en el fondo me hacía sonreír.

—¡Tía! —los brazos de Lily me emboscaron de repente. Me agacho y abrazo a la menor de los Potter. Era una niña encantadora y muy cariñosa.

—Claro que eres un genio. ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

—Anda, déjame —sacando mi varita y con un movimiento termino de colocar la venda en la rodilla de Hugo—. Ya está. ¿Puedes levantarte solo? —Ron lo había sentado en una de las viejas sillas que había en ese cuarto.

El niño asiente y tras coger a su prima de la mano, salen corriendo hacia el comedor para reunirse con el resto. Se movía con un poco de dificultad pero su hambre y ganas de llegar a la mesa, le permitían moverse.

—Claro, a mí en casa me obligas a fregar los platos como un muggle y tú puedes usar magia  
>—con los brazos cerrados, Ron me miraba de reojo—. Esto no es justo, señora yo busco la justicia en el mundo.<p>

—Ron —te miro sonriendo pero negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces para que te soporte?

—Te hago feliz —se acerca a mí—. ¿Qué más quieres? Soy todo lo que puedes desear.

—Desde luego, que lo eres —sonrío y me besas dulcemente.

—Hermione —coges mi mano—. Tengo hambre. Vayamos al comedor.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian y Ron no iba a ser la excepción. Asintiendo nos dirigimos de camino al comedor. En él ya estaban sentados a la mesa casi toda la familia.

Los niños se solían poner todos juntos ya que hablaban de sus cosas. Desde los más mayores como eran Fred y Molly segunda hasta Hugo y Lily que eran los más pequeños.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, ya que esa noche habían recibido la visita de Santa Claus. Los más mayores ya sabían la verdad pero fingir por los más creyentes era algo que se podía hacer aunque fuera por un día.

—¿Sabéis que tengo mascota nueva? Lily cuando vengas a casa lo verás. Seguro te gusta —la voz de Hugo se escucha por encima de todas.

—¿Le habéis regalado una mascota al niño? —Harry que estaba a mi lado, se acerca y me lo pregunta al oído. Me giro y niego con la cabeza.

—Tu amigo le ha comprado un pollo de granja. Ahora tenemos un pollito que forma parte de la familia. Palabras textuales.

—¿Pero de dónde ha sacado esa idea?

—Quién sabe. Conoces a Ron. Es un saco de sorpresas. Sabes cómo se ha vuelto con los años… —miro a mi marido que con una sonrisa, observaba y escuchaba hablar a su "campeón" hablar de su regalo de navidad—… Impredecible. Nada que ver con ese chico que conocimos y vimos crecer.

—Hugo, ¿me dejarás jugar con la mascota? Seguro que le puedo hacer volar.

—No, James. A ti no te dejo nada. Mi último regalo acabó roto por tu culpa. Es mi mascota y la querré como un igual.

—¡No seas egoísta y déjamelo! —el hijo mayor de Harry, era muy travieso, ahora había crecido y ya había entrado a Hogwarts pero seguía con esa vena pícara que le metería en problemas. Igual que a su padre—. ¡Tía, dile que me lo deje!

—¡Queréis dejar de discutir y comer! —de repente se pone de pie la señora Weasley—. ¡Estamos en la mesa. No se grita!

Los niños la miraron y volvieron a sus platos. Así era la familia en la que me había metido al aceptar el apellido de Ron. Una valiente, trabajadora, alocada y estupenda familia de la que ahora y desde siempre, había formado parte.

Agarro la mano de Ron. Él estaba a mi derecha en cambio Harry estaba a mi izquierda. Como en los viejos tiempos. Al final siempre acababa en medio de los dos.

—Al final no ha sido tan mala idea, lo del regalo —me acerco a su oído—. Quizás le venga bien tener una vida a su cargo para volverse más responsable. Eres un buen padre —le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Así solían ser las comidas y cenas en esa casa. Gritos, peleas, juegos, quidditch y no nos cansábamos porque se trataba de una familia con personas que se quieren y que harían cualquier cosa por ayudarse entre ellos.

No me gustaría llevar otro apellido, por eso decía con orgullo y honor, Hermione Weasley.

1-1

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y disfruten de las navidades. Felices fiestas y que les hayan regalado muchas cosas en navidad.

Un saludo. Hasta la próxima :).


End file.
